


The Angel on Top of the Tree

by NerdySamSays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dean - Freeform, Dolls, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Chuck, Mentioned John, doll maker, implied sex, mentioned Sam, mentioned a lot of characters who arent actually in the story sorry, mentioned angels, mentioned anna, mentioned balthazar - Freeform, mentioned ellen, mentioned gabriel - Freeform, mentioned hannah, mentioned jo, one swear word, thats not that many for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdySamSays/pseuds/NerdySamSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the best doll maker in America. He isn't ashamed of that either. But when it comes to making a doll for the top of his Christmas tree he has no idea what to do. That is until a beautiful man with blue eyes wanders in looking for a doll for his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel on Top of the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. they ended up a little bit OOC... not intended but not unliked... I'm not actually sorry

The Angel on Top of the Tree  
Dean Winchester was probably the best doll maker in America; he wasn’t ashamed of that fact either. Although when he started making them his father flipped. John is cool with it now.   
Late on a December night, not long before Christmas, Dean had realized he had no Angel for his ‘tree’. Basically a bunch of empty, lidless hat boxes he had stacked up in height order and painted green with baubles and tinsel. He had even poked real fairy lights into it so it would light up. But he had no angel. He begun to construct it, but didn’t know what hair or eye colour to give it, let alone skin colour or clothes to give it. 

Castiel Novak was in the shopping district on December twelfth, looking for a gift for his adopted sister Anna; she was twelve years old and had asked for a doll. Not any doll however, a Winchester original, no two dolls were the same! Entering the doll maker’s shop he inhaled the smell of gingerbread that wafted around the room, grinning when he saw all the mothers in the shop, looking for the perfect doll for their daughters. Slowly, one by one, all the women filtered out with their purchase. Until Castiel was alone in the shop with a gorgeous blonde male and fifteen unpurchased dolls. “Hey, how can I help you blue eyes?” he asked, watching as Castiel looked at each of the dolls, getting disappointed that none of the beautiful dolls were red heads. He wanted a red head to cheer Anna up as she had been teased for her hair recently and was begging their mother to let her dye it.   
“I was hoping you had a red headed doll, it’s for my baby sister,” Castiel replied, going closer to the counter where the shop boy was. “Do you know if there’s one I could have?”   
“I could ask the owner,” the blonde smiled, he had a very gorgeous smile, Castiel noted.   
“Please do,” Castiel begged, catching the man’s green eyes.   
“Come in in a few days’ time, I believe there’s one that’s nearly finished…” the man smiled at Castiel. His eyes looking over Castiel, as though committing his features to memory.   
“M-my name is Castiel by the way,” Castiel smiled, scratching his face slightly, feeling awkward under the gaze of the beautiful man.   
“Dean Winchester,” the man grinned, holding out his hand for Castiel to shake.   
“Like the owner of the shop… the Winchester bit I mean, I don’t know who owns the shop…” Castiel began to blabber.   
“Yes, I actually have to close up now, but if you give me your number I can call you when the doll is done,” Dean smirked, pulling out a note book and pen from under the counter. After jotting his number in his overly beautiful writing, Castiel bid his farewell to the green eyed man, heading home. 

Dean grinned to himself after the beautiful man left. No not beautiful. The man had been sexy and cute at the same time. And with his features carved into his brain, Dean closed the shop, thanking the lord for the fact he lived upstairs. When he was upstairs he got out his favourite sketch book and attempted to draw the man from memory, colouring his face in as well. But when he got up to the body he got stumped. “What was he wearing again?” dean asked himself, realizing he hadn’t been able to stop staring at the stranger’s face to look at his body. “Shit.” He cussed, pushing himself from his desk and grabbing the half completed female doll that he had intended to make brunette. But now it was going to be a red head. He worked all night, turning it into a beautiful red head with green eyes. He also put her in a beautiful dark red Lolita dress and some of those classic Lolita shoes with the bow in dark brown. Shaking his head, Dean removed the brown shoes and replaced them with black ones. It took him three days to make her perfect. But by the time he was done he had also started the Angel for his ‘tree’ to look like the man who had commissioned the red headed doll. 

Castiel had woken up on the sixteenth to a text from an unknown number. It had told him that the doll was ready to be picked up. Grinning to himself Castiel dressed faster than he had ever before. Almost zooming out of the house. And he would have, if it weren’t for his daughter Claire. Well she wasn’t really his daughter, more like his Brother Jimmy’s kid, who he had taken in when the man died. “Castiel where are you going so early? Its only six am!” she had gone off at him, probably angry he had woken her up when he fell over trying to get his best pants on.   
“I'm going to go get the doll I ordered for Anna’s Christmas present,” Castiel blushed, being more in a rush to see the man.   
“How come she gets the Winchester original doll, you’re not her legal guardian!” Claire pouted, looking a little more than jealous.   
“You’re sixteen…”  
“And?”   
“I’ll see what I can do…” Castiel gave in to the blonde teenager’s puppy dog eyes.   
“Have breakfast first! You don’t want to pass out and drop our dolls!” Claire sighed, walking into the kitchen and opening up the fridge.   
“Claire go start getting ready for school, I’ll make breakfast.” Castiel instructed the blonde teen. Nodding she wandered back into her room. Castiel made them French toast with bacon and maple syrup. He was just finishing as Claire walked back out with her school bag. They ate in silence, before Claire left for school to meet up with her friend Annie. Castiel smirked when Claire blushed at the mention of the other girl’s name. After getting dressed he grabbed his car keys and Castiel headed out to the doll shop, intending to get the dolls before going to work.   
The shop was open but empty when Castiel got there; Dean was putting new dolls on the shelves and smiling proudly at each of them as if he had been the one to make them. “A-are you the one who makes these?” Castiel asked, blushing under the almost undressing gaze of the man.   
“Yeah, my mum used to own the place and taught me how, I guess it just became something I loved,” the man grinned, “I suppose you came for the doll…”   
“I did,” Castiel blushed, “I was also hoping to get a blonde… if you have any ready that is…”   
“I have several blondes, they’re the most popular, take your pick…” Dean beamed. Ducking behind the counter and pulling out a box which contained the doll for Anna. Browsing the dolls, Castiel found the perfect blonde doll with blue eyes. He carefully picked the doll up and cradled her like a baby.   
“You look like you know what you’re doing,” Dean observed, making Castiel smile shyly.   
“I have an adopted daughter and a two adopted siblings,” Castiel smiled handing Dean the doll which was then carefully placed in a box like the red headed one. Jotting down who each of the dolls were for Castiel fished out his wallet from his pocket.   
“I’ll give you one for free if you agree to a date,” Dean blurted out, slapping his hand over his mouth, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”   
“Sure, if you promise not just to go on about making dolls,” Castiel agreed making the caramel haired male perk up. Taking the dolls Castiel bid farewell to the man and went out to his car, stopping when Dean raced out calling his name.   
“Yes Dean?”   
“When?”   
“I'm usually free,” Castiel blushed, giving Dean the dolls with the instruction to hold them whilst he opened the car doors.   
“How about tonight? I’ll treat you to dinner…” Dean suggested, handing Castiel the dolls and letting him put them in the brown car. When the dark haired man stood up he tripped slightly, but didn’t fall into Dean’s arms, “See you’re already falling for me.”  
“Tonight would be perfect, should I pick you up?”  
“No, how about you text me your address and I pick you up?” Dean smiled. Agreeing Castiel hopped into his car and headed for work. Excited for the night to come. 

Dean called his shop girl as soon as Castiel left, asking when she was getting there as he had a doll to finish. She arrived not long after the call and Dean went to make the clothes for the angel. A dark blue suit with a blue and white silk tie and a light brown coat. It took him nearly half the day to sow the small clothes, but when they were done they made the little angel doll look like Castiel. After dressing the doll he went to work on making little wings. He decided they needed to be black to match his hair, they were nearly done when he got a text saying where Castiel lived and that he would be home in an hour. Dean pushed himself away from his work station, he dashed downstairs to tell Jo, his shop girl, to close up and go home. She did as she was told and Dean had a quick shower, getting himself into a black suit with a red tie. Grabbing his keys Dean drove his baby, a 67 Chevrolet Impala, to pick Castiel up. All but running to the door of the small house, Dean knocked on the door nervously. 

I came out of my bedroom to see Claire opening the door. I hid slightly listening to the conversation. “Damn, Cas said you were hot, but I didn’t believe him!” the sixteen year old said, making me blush.   
“You call him Cas?” Dean snorted, “Isn’t he your father?”   
“Legally yes, but that’s only by adoption, he’s techniqually my uncle, I mean nobody has a kid at nine!” Claire pointed out.   
“How old are you?” Dean asked making Claire gasp.   
“How rude, how about you ask Cas, he should be ready!” Castiel chose this moment to leave his room.   
“Claire try not to alienate this date,” Castiel laughed, remembering his last date with a man.   
“Sorry!” she giggled leaving the two grown men to stare awkwardly.   
“How old did you think I was?” Cas blurted out after a moment.   
“I kinda expected you to be somewhere in your early twenties, but she can’t be that young…”   
“I'm twenty five,” Castiel blushes, hoping that wasn’t too old for the green eyed man…   
“Oh you’re only a year older than me… I was scared you would be a lot older or something…” Dean blushed, not able to stop the nervous words spilling out.   
“A-are you nervous?”   
“Can we just go before I say something stupid?” Dean blushed, grabbing Castiel’s hand and dragging him out the door and to his car.   
They drove in a comfortable silence until they got to the restaurant that Dean apparently already had a table for two at, something about his brother coming back to Kansas later than expected. Through dinner, Castiel learnt Dean was the oldest of two to Mary Winchester and her late husband John Winchester. His brother Sam was twenty and studying law, and was a giant if he ever saw one. His father was a mechanic had taught him how to fix cars by the time he was twelve and died when he was fifteen. His mother had taught him to make dolls around the same time as his father taught him how to fix cars. His mother made about half the dolls in the shop, including the blonde one he chose, but not the red head which Dean admitted to having made from a blank doll after meeting Castiel. He had an uncle named Bobby and he had a wife named Ellen and their daughter worked part time in the shop whilst she finished high school.   
Castiel had told Dean he was the youngest of ten, with two adopted sidings who were both actually younger then him and that he grew up in Topeka. In order of age there was the twins; Michael and Lucifer. Then Hannah, Naomi, James or Jimmy as they called him, who was also Claire’s father and yes he was too young to be a father but he was a good one none the less, Gadreel, Balthazar, Samandriel, then he and Gabriel were twins but he was twenty minutes younger. His mother had died during child birth, but his father Charles was a published author and could provide for all of his kids who were all a year apart each. Then when Castiel and Gabriel were ten his father adopted their cousins Anna and Bartholomew. Anna was only three and Bart was five, and their parents had died in a car crash not long before they came to live with them. Castiel also told him that he had excelled in school, but would rather be doing anything else then doing his current job which was as an office worker.   
When they stumbled into Dean’s apartment it was nearing two AM and they had been kicked out of the bar they went to after dinner. Castiel sent a text to Claire saying that he wouldn’t be coming home that night before passing out on the sofa. Dean, who wasn’t nearly as drunk as he pretended, carried the other man to his room and stripped him to his boxers before climbing into bed next to him, but not before putting on sweats and a tee-shirt. They woke up the next morning in each other’s arms. 

Dean was disappointed when Castiel left, kissing him on the cheek before taking a cab home in a blushing state. So he decided that, because his mum was running the store today, he would finish his little Castiel. Which he did, before getting some wire and securing it to the makeshift tree and writing a sign that said ‘not for sale’ before spending the day making new dolls to sell in the Christmas rush. Flirtatious texts were all the communication Dean had with Castiel until the twenty third. Castiel would be staying with his father who lived in Topeka from the next day till the end of the year. He invited him to the store, finally intending to show him his angel.

Castiel opened the door to Dean’s shop, inhaling the familiar scent with a small smile. Noticing the beautiful, albeit older, lady Castiel said hello in the most charming way he could muster, assuming it was Dean’s mother. “You must be Castiel! Dean told me so much about you! I'm Mary,” Mary smiled, rushing around the counter to hug Castiel.   
“I am mam, I was wondering if Dean was busy? I’m going to visit my father for Christmas and I wanted to say goodbye for the holidays,” Castiel explained, seeing the older lady’s face drop.   
“I was hoping you would be around for Christmas, Dean seems so fond of you,” she pouted making the blue eyed man feel guilty.   
“Mum, don’t make him feel guilty, he has to see his family too,” Dean’s voice called from the door that led to the stair case that led to his apartment.   
“Sorry, I should get going, Sam will want dinner soon,” Mary sighed, kissing Dean on the cheek, “it was lovely meeting you Castiel.” And with that she left.   
“You came!” Dean beamed as soon as his mother had left, rushing over to Castiel and hugging him. Castiel inhaled the smell of the man in front of him, wanting to remember it whilst he was in Topeka.   
“Of course,” he breathed, a black wing catching his eye.   
“I want to show you the doll I made,” Dean spoke calmly, pulling away from a slightly disappointed Castiel. He dragged him over to the counter and let the darker haired male see the miniaturised version of himself.   
“Dean…” Castiel felt his breath hitch… was it creepy? A little. Was it sweet? Incredibly. Did he love it? Absolutely.   
“You’re my muse Cas,” Dean admitted, “ever since I met you.”   
“Fuck.” Castiel swore, turning around and throwing his arms around Dean and kissing him.   
“Merry Christmas Cas.” Dean breathed, a little breathless from the kiss.  
“Merry Christmas Dean…” Castiel smiled, cupping Dean’s face with his hand before suddenly remembering something. “Do you want to spend New Year’s with me and my family, I know we haven’t been seeing each other long bu-” Dean cut him off with a quick kiss.   
“I would love to,” he said before kissing Castiel again, he had to wait a little over a week to see him again. Like hell he wasn’t going to get as many kisses as he could before Cas went.   
He got more than kisses that night. 

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say i enjoyed writing this... 
> 
> also i have to mention that i have no idea where Topeka is in America, I live on a street in Australia called Topeka (that's all you're getting not where in Australia or any other information) and i knew it was a place in america so i used that! I'm sorry if its super far away!


End file.
